Shower Time
by offtheupright
Summary: When you wake up late and you're in a hurry, compromises have to be made. Nick may have persuaded Judy to shower with him 'to save time', but she's not going to play along with his less-than-innocent intentions. That's what she thinks, anyway. She'll soon that find out that unexpected things are in store. Oneshot. Rated for themes.


Judy woke up to a state of perfection. Her eyes parted without a sting or groan of lingering tiredness, opening to the gentle rays of dawn streaming in through the curtains to announce another glorious summer day. She contentedly snuggled into the blankets, and they hugged her back, as did the pair of arms curled around her waist. Those scrawny, coarse-furred arms that held her tighter and more lovingly than any other, that somehow could always soothe with just a squeeze.

Her train of thought stopped, and a smile broke out on her face. How could she forget the best thing about this magnificent scene? That one thing she so rarely had the chance to experience, but was sheer bliss on the rare occasions it came around. Rarely in her home due to the nature of her job, but always worth it whenever it came around. She sighed to herself and purred its name.

"Silence."

She basked in the still air like it was purifying water. So many mornings of being woken up by that wretched phone alarm, but not today. No shrill scream and scramble for the device and rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Just a leisurely lie-in and a wide-awake morning routine. Pure perfection.

She reached out to the bedside table and grabbed her phone. How long did she have to lie in? Thirty minutes? Forty-five? An hour? She pressed the power button with a trembling thumb, practically gnawing her lip with excitement. Then the screen turned on, and her teeth practically cut her lip clean in two.

"SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!"

She wrestled herself free of the arms and pounced out of bed. Her foot connected with her bedfellow's chest and stirred him awake with a wheeze.

"Ugh," he coughed, levering himself upright. His hands went to his eyes to rub them clean, but the sight of his companion bouncing around the room jarred them open. "You okay, Carrots?"

"Not now, Nick! I don't have time!" she barked, sinking a bottle of carrot juice in two impressive gulps.

"Time for what?"

She answered his question by hurling his clothes at his face.

"And you don't have time either!" she said, "Hurry up and get dressed!"

"Why?"

"Because we've slept in!"

Nick pulled his shirt out of his eyes, but no sooner could he see again had Judy shoved her phone into his face. The time of 7.40am burned its image into his mind.

"We must have slept through the alarm, or maybe I forgot to set it, but either way we need to be out the door in ten minutes or Bogo's gonna kill us!"

She ran into the bathroom and grabbed a brush, then a tube of toothpaste, and then a towel. She looked at all three indecisively, face turning beet red. Nick watched it all from the safety of the doorway.

"But there's so much I need to do! I need to get washed and groomed, and you do as well, but there's no way we can both get ready in time and we're gonna be late and...and..."

Judy stopped, the thought of it too much to bear. She stood frigid on the cracked tiles, but over her shoulder the fox leaned against the doorway with a much easier pose. Shoulders slack, lip curled, and eyebrows raised in pure excitement.

"Y'know, Carrots," he said casually, "I've just thought of something that could speed up the morning routine."

Judy looked at him like he was her guardian angel. "Really?"

"Yeah. We both need to get washed and groomed, but who says we need to go one at a time? I'm just lookin' from where I stand, but that shower seems to be big enough for both of us."

Judy's expression changed yet again. Not to gratitude or even back to despair, but to frustration.

"No, no, a thousand times no, Nicholas P. Wilde!" she stormed.

The fox raised his arms in innocence. "What did I say? I'm only trying to help."

"Only trying to help your dirty mind, more like."

"Sticks and Stones, Carrots."

"Quit with the innocent act, Nick. I know you're only floating that idea so you can play out some fantasy of yours that I don't even want to think about."

"What fantasies? I'm merely making a helpful suggestion."

"Which benefits yourself more than anyone else, as per usual."

"I don't know where this thought of me fantasising about making out with you in the shower comes from. All I'm saying is showering together will be quicker, and what's awkward about that anyway? We've cuddled and kissed and slept in the same bed together, surely seeing one another naked is just another step in our relationship? Sure, it might be a bit unusual, but we're two grown adults who know our biology. It only has to be awkward if you want it to be, Carrots."

"And those are all good points, except I only implied you fantasise about showering with me, not making out in one, so congrats on letting slip your true intentions." She crossed her arms, "I don't care if I'm late, I will not be coerced into taking my clothes off and showering with you."

Judy stared defiantly at him, but the fox's only response was a shrug.

"Fine."

He leaned back against the wall and raised his phone to his eyes.

"7.43am," he said casually. He peered over the chrome and gave the rabbit a devious look. Judy's eye twitched, but she held her nerve.

"7.43am and 30 seconds," Nick continued, "Let me just check the Zootopia Live app, catch up on today's news...hmm, says here there's a bit of disruption on the subway this morning..."

Judy stormed over to the shower and turned it on.

"Ground rules," she growled, "We are getting washed. No touching, cuddling, kissing or anything that belongs in a rom-com. Understand?"

"Does helping you out of your clothes to speed things up count?"

Judy grabbed the shower dial threateningly.

"I'm just kidding. I'll be good," he said, removing his shirt with a cackle that was anything but.

Judy turned away from him before reaching for her collar, practising her glare in the meagre bathroom mirror as she pulled her shirt over her head. Alright, this was far from ideal, but the slimy fox was right: if they wanted to be on time for work they'd have to do it. He was going to get his fantasy whether she liked it or not, but that didn't mean he would enjoy it. He'd be expecting one thing to lead to another and before she knew it he'd be pinning her to the wall and kissing like each others lips were an antidote. Well it sure as hell wouldn't get to that. She had a job to get to on time, and she would wash and no more, just like any other morning. That smooth charm of his would be getting him nowhere today, and not for a week or two after this, for that matter.

"Getting in? Time's a-wasting!" Nick called from the shower. Sighing, Judy removed her pants and made her way over.

She didn't look at him as she climbed inside the shower, making straight for the bottle of shower gel hanging from the hose. She dipped her head under the water and squirted some gel into her paws, and began rubbing it into her fur.

"Hey, come on and share," Nick said, "I need to wash too."

Judy looked up as she extended the bottle out to him, and instantly regretted it. He didn't look immaculate – far from it; if anything the fur on the top of his head hanging down and dripping water over his eyes made him look positively stupid. The rest of him, however...it must have been the water weighing down his fur and pressing it to the shape of his body. There was no way she'd seen the outline of his chest and stomach before now, no way she'd seen them that prominent. That Police Academy training had done him a world of good and she'd had no idea up until now...

"Thank you," he said, snapping her out of her thoughts. He collected the bottle from her hand and squeezed some gel into his, "Say, your hands are still soapy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind doing my stomach and waist for me? Just to save some time, y'know?"

Judy glared at him, but raised her hands, "Alright, but I'm not going any lower than that, you understand?"

"Of course," he winked.

She placed her paw on his stomach and worked the soap into his fur. With each glide of her fingers she could feel the tightly-packed muscle underneath. She closed her eyes and ground her teeth. She had to stay focused, there wasn't any time to waste, let alone the humiliation of caving in to his coercion, but he felt so good. Everything before now had been a bit prudish – sure, they'd cuddled plenty in bed, but nothing more devious that a squeeze of the ribs or hands on hips. To properly touch him like this was something else entirely, and not something she wanted to give up soon, no matter how much her head screamed at her not to.

A hand dropped onto her shoulder and started rubbing soap into her back. Her knees quivered. That was it. Screw work, this was the only place she wanted to be right now. She moved in closer and pressed her head to his stomach, running her fingers along his side so she could feel the grooves and firm straights where abdominals met flanks, and then down towards...

"Ow, my tail! Ow!"

Nick's panic snapped Judy back to her senses just in time to throw her arms out as he pushed her away. She steadied herself against the wall and frowned at him.

"What?"

"You were standing on my tail," he accused, but immediately raised his arms in surrender as he realised there was still a chance to save the situation. "Sorry," he said, "Accidents happen. Let's get back to washing, eh?"

He crouched down to Judy's height and laid his soapy paws on her sides, running a trail of soap up her hips and waist before converging on her back. She melted into his embrace as he massaged her shoulders, but before she could lay her head on him he gently pinched her chin.

"See, nothing awkward about any of this," he said softly, moving her face across so their eyes met. The warmth in his expression sent a shiver down her spine. Maybe this was just some dirty fantasy of his, but it clearly came with a heaping dose of affection for her. It was obvious in his smile, obvious in his composure. Obvious in every touch, caress and look of his, and confirmed as he stretched out his thumb and gently stroked her face.

"Just relax," he whispered. He closed his eyes and moved his lips towards her, "I'll do all the..."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Judy frantically twisted free of his grip. She cupped her paws under the water and splashed it into her face, before rubbing frantically at one of her eyes. Nick watched on dumbstruck until his shock and disappointment subsided enough to find the words.

"Are you okay?"

Judy stopped rubbing her eye and gently opened it, revealing bloodshot lines. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I got a bit of soap in my eye."

The two stared at each other, mouths shut but twitches of their faces speaking for them. Lines of frustration crinkled their brows, but Nick pushed them straight once more and lunged at Judy.

He scooped her up by her armpits and squeezed her against him. Judy's face ignited as she was pressed into his body, smothering her in his scent and physique. She ran her paws along his back as he drifted across the shower and pinned her against the corner wall.

"Anyway," he purred, "We need to get all this soap off."

He reached up and pulled the shower head around. Warm, soothing water thundered against their heads, beating away the soap to reveal a shining layer of clean fur. Judy leaned back to get a good look at Nick. Clean, immaculate, sharp. His fur shone, but the sparkle of his emerald eyes as they looked deep into hers was even brighter.

"You look good," he said.

"You too," she nodded back.

"Do you agree with me now that showering together was a good idea?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my amazing body once you saw it up close."

Judy smirked, "Are you really going to waste precious seconds stroking your ego instead of me?"

Nick laughed, which quickly turned into a vulpine growl of pleasure, "Well, if you insist, I think I can spare a few seconds to taste some Carrots."

He leaned in and kissed her, and Judy returned it with just as much passion. Paws probed at one another's bodies as lips locked and tongues tangled. Two pairs of eyes slid shut as sheer bliss overcame them, minds on autopilot as all their energy was piled into loving. All the while the water pooled in every pit and crevice between their faces, but it didn't even threaten to interfere with their desires. Until their nostrils flared to breathe.

Judy was the first to choke, swiftly followed by Nick. Their eyes shot open and bulged, and their heads jerked backwards as great, hoarse coughs rattled their throats. Judy dropped to the floor as Nick keeled over, desperately slapping his chest to knock the trapped water loose while Judy spat her own unwanted drink into the drain.

The coughing was quick to subside, but both were slow to stand back up, legs shaking and chests shivering in shock.

"You okay?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, just swallowed some water by mistake. You?"

"Same."

She placed her hand on his chest, but she knew it was a futile effort even before she looked up and saw his sunken gaze. The passion had been swiftly and violently snuffed out, and it had taken the fantasy with it. It couldn't have lasted more than a few moments, but in her eyes Nick had changed completely. Gone was that rugged, suave, masculine fox that had picked her up and pinned her to the wall. Right now he was nothing more than a scrawny, scraggly rodent with sopping fur and a reek of soap, and judging by the look in his eyes she wasn't much more attractive to him. The moment had gone, and she didn't object when he turned off the shower.

They dried and dressed in absolute silence, and traipsed back into the bedroom like they were being led to the gallows.

"Oh look," Nick said. Judy glanced back over her shoulder, enough to see him but not enough to make out his detail. He was staring wearily at his phone, "It's eight-fifteen. So much for saving time."

Nick braced himself for a tongue-lashing, but Judy said nothing.

"Sorry," he said, unnerved by her silence, "I'll take the blame, if it helps at all. You can tell Bogo I slept in and that made you late. Whatever makes you comfortable."

"It's alright," she shrugged.

Nick's fur stood on end. "Huh?"

"I said it's alright. I can live with being late this once."

"Are you okay, Carrots?"

"No I'm not."

"I am sorry, I mean it. I made you late because I wanted to play out some stupid fantasy of mine..."

"No, it's not that."

"Tell me what I did then, and I'll make it up to you."

"It's not you either, Nick," she sighed, "I'm just frustrated that it...you know, ended."

She turned to face him and gave an awkward smile, and seeing her familiar warmth drew out a grin on Nick's face. Smiles quickly turned into gentle laughter, and with the tension melted they fell into one another's arms.

"If you think you're frustrated just imagine how I feel," Nick said, rocking her from side to side, "I've been waiting for that opportunity for years now, and just when I think I'm in business I'm let down by the damn shower, of all things."

"Don't blame the shower, it was just doing its job of getting rid of dirt," teased Judy, "And anyway, it wasn't completely a waste of time. Sure, it didn't go as planned, but when does anything we do? How many nights out have we been on that got messed up a little by rain or idiot waiters or something? Most of them were still good times, though, and that's all that matters. Life's messy, so you just have to enjoy things for what they are, even if they aren't perfect. Yeah that shower was a disaster, but it was fun, and every fun time I have with you is one I wouldn't trade."

Nick's eyes rolled upwards as he thought, and he slowly nodded. "Same," he said.

Judy raised herself onto tiptoes and kissed his jaw.

"I love you," she whispered into his chest.

Nick leaned down and returned the favour with a peck on her crown. "I love you too, Carrots."

They held one another for a moment longer, but only a moment before Judy broke away and heaved open the door.

"Okay, that's enough loving for one morning. We're gonna be late anyway without making the damage worse. Come on, we need to go."

"Roger that."

Nick scooped up his belongings and stepped through the door, but only went a step before he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Yeah?" he said, glancing back around.

"By the way," Judy said sternly, "Before we got in the shower I said no rom-com antics. You ignored that and then some, and I'm not letting it go unpunished. From this moment on there will be no touching, hugging, kissing or loving of any kind until further notice."

Nick's eyes strained, ears sinking down his head like they were shrivelled and dead, to which Judy laughed.

"And further notice is right now."

The fox let out the most relieved sigh Judy had ever heard. She laughed again.

"Honestly, you foxes, you're so shallow," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Now come on, we really have to go."

She grabbed him by his tie and pulled him out the door, and together they made their way into the commute. The aggression of the crowd pushed and prodded at them as they fought their way through the tide, but with their hands linked tightly together any adversity was all just part of the fun.

* * *

 **And it is with _great_ pleasure that I cockblock this entire fandom. XD It was only a matter of time before I descended into filth, but I'm not there just yet.  
**

 **Fantasies are fantasies for a reason - they never go to plan, which is where I was going with this one. That and I wanted to lure all of you in with the thought of hot fox on bunny action before heartlessly pulling the rug out from under you. :)**

 **In a way I think this is my most authentic portrayal of Nick. Up to now I've always explored the sensitive side I believe he has, whereas this is a mix of that and his usual selfish slyness. As for Judy, I'm pretty happy with her too. My only real grievance I take away from this story is maybe it lacks a bit of detail and is a bit rushed in certain places, but it's all a learning process and I take that lesson with me going forward.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated! :)**


End file.
